Loves Little Loopholes
by SPARK187
Summary: Just a funny idea that came to me. The Chipmunks and Chipettes don't meet until high school. Theodore and Eleanor meet in the park and hit it off and start dating. Will the same happen for their siblings?
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

**Love's Little Loop Holes**

**Okay everyone, this is not going to be a long story, maybe 10 chapters. Here's the premise. The Chipmunks and Chipettes didn't meet until high school. All the kids are freshman in this story. The boys are new in town and don't have any friends. Theodore and Eleanor meet in the park. Okay, this is where the story begins****.**

**Chapter One: Beautiful Stranger**

**Theodore's POV**

Here I am just walking through the park all by myself. My brothers are fighting again, but that's not unusual. I hate it when they fight, so I decided it was better that I just go off on my own. I love the park, so I decided to go there.

We've only been in town for a few weeks, so we really don't know anyone yet. Our Dad Dave got a new job and said we had to move. Alvin didn't want to and argued with Dave for months about it. I think he just didn't want to leave Charlene.

He was crushed when she broke up with him a month before we left. She found herself a new guy, and it was bye, bye Alvin.

I think he's just angry about the breakup, and he's taking it out on Simon. He never backs down from Alvin, especially when he's being a jerk. I just wish my two brothers would just get along. The whole situation is making me really depressed.

So here I am in the park looking at the pigeons. I should be happy, but I'm not happy. Why? Things should be great. We're in a new town, with new exciting things to see, and here I am depressed.

I looked down to see a small pigeon come up to me. It looked up at me with sad eyes. I felt so bad. "I'm sorry, little pigeon," I said. "But I don't have anything to give you."

"I do," I heard a girl's voice come.

I looked up to see the most beautiful sight. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her blond hair and sparkling eyes left me speechless, and she was wearing my favorite color. She wore a pretty green sun dress with yellow flowers. I opened my mouth and waited for something to come out. A word, a sound, anything, but nothing.

I heard her giggling, and then she knelt down on the ground. "Here you are little fellow," she said and opened her hand. There laid a handful of bird seeds. The little pigeon took his fill and she poured the rest on the ground. She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi," she said.

She had the voice of an angel. "H-hi," I said stuttering.

She smiled again and said, "Is this seat taken?"

"Ummm... no, I don't think so," I said. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure, I'd love to." As she sat down next to me I became a little nervous. "So, ummm... what's your name?"

"I'm Eleanor," she said. "Eleanor Miller."

"I'm Theodore," I said, but I was starting to sweat.

"Nice to meet you, Theodore," she said, coming closer to me. "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around."

"Yes, we are," I said, trying to calm down. "We moved here about a week ago."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Me, my dad and my brothers. School's starting in a few days, and I'm really nervous."

"Are you going to Nealand High?"

"Yes, that's the one," I said. I wondered how she knew.

"Don't worry. Me and my sisters are going there too," she said. She sounded so excited. "I can't wait. I hear they have a great economics course." Now, I was really excited. "You must think it's silly, right, but I just love to cook."

"Me too," I said. "I always do the cooking at home. My brothers don't know a potato peeler from a turkey baster."

She started to giggle. "Sounds like my sisters." Suddenly I could smell something. Then I heard my stomach start to grumble. "Are you hungry, Theodore?"

Wow! She said my name, and I loved the way it sounded. "Yes, I think I am."

"There's a hot dog vendor over there. Would you like to get something? I'm a little hungry, too."

"Sure, let's go," I said and practically leaped off the park bench. I took her hand and helped her up.

"Thank you, Theodore," she said as we held hands and walked over to the hot dog stand.

"Hey, kids," the vendor said. "What'll it be?"

"What would you like, Eleanor?"

"A chili dog with the works," she said as her mouth began to water.

"That sounds yummy," I said. Then I turned to the vendor. "Two chili dogs with the works, and two chocolate sodas." Then I turned to her. "That okay?" She nodded and smiled.

We waited for a few minutes until the food was ready. "There you go, kid. That'll be $6.75."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ten and handed it to the man. "Oh, no, Theodore," Eleanor said. "You don't have to pay for mine."

"That's okay," I said. "Isn't that what a gentleman does?"

"Alright," she said as Theodore took the food from the vendor. "Why don't I help you with that. We could sit down over there." She pointed to a little round table with the yellow and white umbrella over it.

We walked over to the table and sat down. I took a big bite into my hotdog. "Mmmmm... This is the best hotdog I've ever tasted."

"This is the best stand in the whole city," Eleanor said. "For hotdogs anyway. Stick with me. I know all the best eating places."

"Well, I do love cookies. Is there a nice bakery in town?"

"Well, there is one down the street, but if you want the best..."

"Yeah," I said, looking hopeful. I waited, but she didn't say anything. "Could you tell me?"

"Well... ummm... my house," Eleanor said and started to blush. "My sisters say I make the best treats, but I think they're biased."

"I would love to try them sometimes," Theodore said and smiled at her. He took another bite as Eleanor started in on her food. After a short time they both had finished off their meal. Eleanor looked at her watch. "Oh, I should be getting home."

"Oh, that's too bad," I said, but I guess it's getting late, and I should get home too. Can I walk you home?"

"Well, if you want to," Eleanor said. "But you really don't have to."

"Yes, I do," I said as I rose from my seat. "It's the only gentlemanly thing to do."

"Okay," Eleanor said. "I live over on Sycamore Lane."

"Really," I said excitedly. "Me, too. We're new here so we don't know very many people."

"Well, you know one now," Eleanor said as she took my arm. Having her so close to me sent butterflies into my stomach. It was a feeling I never felt before, and I kind of liked it.

We walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. There were few people who stopped and stared at us, but I didn't care. I was walking with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Well, here it is," Eleanor said.

I looked at the house. It was a pretty pink Victorian style house, as I stared at it and looked back at Eleanor I had nothing but disdain for it. We had reached her home, and now we had to part.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," I said and was about to cross the street.

"Wait a minute, Theodore," Eleanor said. She pulled out a little notepad from her purse and wrote something down. "Here's my phone number."

"Oh, thanks," I said. "Would it be okay if I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Eleanor said. "I'd like that. Would you like to write down your number?"

"Okay," I said as she handed me her notepad. I wrote it down quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and walked up the path her front door. She turned back to look at me and waved. I waved back and watched until she went inside, and I could no longer see her.

I walked across the street to my house, but all I could think about was seeing Eleanor again.

**Alright, that the end of this first chapter. Watch what happens next chapter when Alvin and Brittany meet for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2: TMBSITW

**Okay, I got the second chapter done. Watch what happened when Alvin and Simon, run into Brittany and Jeanette, literally.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: There must be Something in the Water**

**Alvin's POV**

It was getting on dinner time. Dave was still at work. I guess he wanted to make a good impression on his new boss. Simon was up in his room, probably with his nose buried in a book as usual. That was just fine with me. I'd rather have him hiding away in his so-called sanctuary then down here where we would get into another pointless argument.

My stomach started to grumble. I looked at the clock. It was almost seven. Theodore promised he was going to make his famous spaghetti, but he still wasn't home. It wasn't like Theodore to miss a meal.

I picked up the remote to see what was on television. Damn, nothing but food commercials, and here I was starving to death. Suddenly I heard the front door open. A stood up and walked over to it.

"Theodore!" I shouted. "It's about time you got home. Do you know it's past dinnertime?"

"Dinner?" Theodore said. He looked to be in a dreamlike state. "Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry." He then started humming. "Beautiful dreamer... Hum... Hum... Hum..."

"Theodore!" I shouted, but he just walked up the stairs and into his room. Hum... I thought to myself. Theodore must be sick. I can't remember a time when he wasn't hungry, but now it's happened.

I heard Simon's voice come from upstairs. "Theodore," he called. I heard him knock on Theodore's bedroom door. "I need to talk to you."

"Later," I heard Theodore say.

Simon came bolting down the stairs. "Hey, Alvin, what's wrong with Theodore?"

"I don't know," I said. "He came in humming some lame song, and he said he wasn't hungry."

"Theodore not hungry," Simon said shocked. "There can only be two explanations."

"Which are?" I asked.

He paced back and forth across the floor. "One, he's sick, or two, he's in love. I'm leaning towards the second."

I started to laugh. "Wait a minute, Theodore in love. No way."

"What?" Simon snapped at me. "You don't think our little brother can get a girl?"

"He would more likely to get struck by lightning," I said, not able to contain my laughter.

"I highly doubt that," Simon said.

"Well, I'm going to find out what's going on," I said walking towards the stairs. "Even if I have to beat it out of him."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Simon said as he followed me up the stairs. I walked straight to Theodore's room. "Theodore, open up." He didn't answer. I waited several seconds. Now, this was making me mad. "Theodore, answer the door. Simon and I want to talk to you." He still didn't answer. I put my ear to the door, and I could hear him talking. I looked over at Simon. "I think you're right."

"I usually am," Simon said. "About what this time."

"Theodore being in love," I said. I was shocked to even admit it. "I think he's talking to a girl."

"How do you know?"

"Who else would Theodore call 'My Little Cupcake.'"

"You got a point there," Simon said putting his hand on his chin. "Here's what I suggest."

"What this time, Brainiac?" Alvin asked.

"That we stay out of it," Simon said. Simon grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the stairs.

"Hey!" I shouted. Once we reached the bottom I broke away from him. "Don't you want to know who this girl is?"

Simon got up in my face, and I felt another one of his lectures coming on. "If Theodore wants us to know he'll tell us."

"But, Simon, I'm hungry," I shouted. "Theodore was supposed to make dinner."

"Why don't you get off your lazy butt and make it yourself."

"Fine," I shouted and went straight for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked me.

"I'm calling for a pizza," I said.

"Great," Simon said and headed for the door. "I'm going to the library." He slammed the door on the way out.

He could make me so mad sometimes, but he was my brother, and I did love him. Oh, well, I thought. It was more pizza for me. I waited and waited, but still no one was answering.

In frustration I hung up the phone and walked out the door. I needed a walk to clear my head, and maybe along the way I would find a fast food restaurant and pick up a burger.

I walked outside and onto the sidewalk. I must not have been paying that much attention as I raced down the street and bumped headfirst into something. I fell to the ground in a daze. The only thing that jostled me back to reality was a voice, a girl's voice.

"Hey, you clumsily toad," she screamed at me. "Watch where you're going?"

Did she just call me a toad? Well, I was going to give her a piece of my mind. "Listen, you," I said getting up off the ground. "You better watch who you're calling a toad."

As she sat on the ground she turned around so I could see her face. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She had beautiful auburn hair. It was in a ponytail, although her hair was a little messed up. Her light blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I just couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" she scowled at him. "Help me up."

I held out my hand and lifted her off the ground. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" My mind went blank. I was puzzled by her question. She folded her arms over and groaned at my silence. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to kill anyone," I said. "You bumped into me."

"That's not what happened and you know it. Just admit what did."

"I will not," I shouted at her. "It's your fault, and you just want to blame me for you being a klutz. You should be apologizing to me."

"Oh, really," she said. "Fine then, I'm sorry for this." Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my foot. I yelled out. And as I looked up I saw her walk off tossing her hair back. That girl in pink was going to get it for that. "Hey, you!" I shouted out. "I'll sue." I only heard her laughing as she walked off. This was turning out to be one lousy day.

**Simon's POV**

Sometimes Alvin can be a real jerk, but still I would like to know what was going on with Theodore just as much as he did. Still, I don't think it's right to pry in your brother's business. So here I am on a pleasant peaceful walk to the library. I'd rather curl up with a good book then deal with the Alvin drama. I walked into the library and found that it was pretty empty. This library isn't nearly as big as the one where we used to live, but it would suffice.

I went right for the science section. I was looking for information on arachnids. I was already planning on a subject for this year's science project. I found that it always paid to plan ahead.

I checked the lower shelves first, but didn't find anything interesting. I looked around going from the second to third tier. That's when I spotted it. It was a book on rare breeds. That's it. This would give me an A for sure. I grabbed the book promptly, but I had a hard time getting it off the shelf. I turned to my left and figured out why.

There was a girl with brown hair and purple glasses on standing before me. She had grabbed the book the same time I did. Suddenly, I let go. I would regret doing that, because she went flying backwards and fell on a pile of books that was lying on a cart with wheels.

So when I heard her scream I was horrified. I ran over to her. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," she said as I helped her to her feet. Suddenly a librarian came over and saw the mess. "Miss Miller," she said, scoldingly. "What did I tell you the last time you caused a scene in my library?"

"But Miss Haskle, it wasn't my fault," she said. "All I was doing was reaching for a book and he..." she pointed at me.

"Miss Miller, don't blame others for your clumsiness. Now get out of my library."

"But...," she pleaded, but Miss Haskle wouldn't listen.

"Now!" she said sternly and pointed to the door.

The pretty brunette ran out of the library crying. I decided to go after her to make sure she was alright. "Miss," I called out.

She looked back. "Go away!" she shouted at me. "You caused me enough trouble." She ran off leaving me standing there. I felt so bad about what had happened, but there was nothing I could do.

I walked home alone perplexed by the girl I met, or almost met. I sat on the porch of your new house just thinking. I looked up and saw Alvin coming up the street. He didn't look too happy. That's all I needed, another fight with Alvin.

"Hey, Simon," he said. "What are doing back so early? They usually have to throw you out of the library."

"Not today," I said. Alvin sat down next to me. I noticed the bag in his hand. "What's that?"

"Dinner," he said. "I needed it after what happened to me." He pulled something out of the bag. "Want one?" he asked. I could tell it was a hamburger. After the day I had, a hamburger was just what I needed.

"So, what happened?"

"I ran into this girl, literally," he said, and took a big bite. "She crashes into me and then starts yelling at me saying that I tried to kill her. Then she stomps on my toe and walks off."

"You, too," I said.

"Don't tell me you ran into her, too," Alvin said. "She had auburn hair, blue eyes, wearing pink."

"No, that wasn't her," I said. "The girl I met, well sort of met, had brown hair and glasses and she was dressed in blue. She _was_ pretty though."

"Yeah, so was the psycho I met," Alvin said.

I burst out laughing. Alvin started to laugh, too. "Hey, maybe it's something in the water."

We sat there eating the rest of our dinner. Yes, Alvin could be a pain, but sometimes he could be a really cool brother.

* * *

**Okay that it for this chapter. In the next chapter, it's the first day of school. Theodore has a new girlfriend and comes up with a plan to fix up his brothers, but will they be happy with the girls he picks**? **Be here next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: So We Meet Again

**Okay, here's chapter three. It's kind of a strange little chapter. I never meant it to be this long, but that's just the way it turned out. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: So We Meet Again**

**Brittany's POV**

There I was having this great dream, and that stupid alarm clock had to go off. It was free dress day at the mall. Oh, how I wish it were true. I definitely need some new evening wear.

I slipped out of bed and accidentally bumped the bruise on my leg. I yelped knowing I was still angry about what happened a few days ago. That stupid boy just had to run into me and claim that it was my fault. Sometimes I really hate the opposite sex. Boys can be so clueless, but still, he _was_ cute.

_Cut it out, Brittany._ I told myself. After what happened with Justin a few months ago, I never even want to look at another boy again. To think any boy would cheat on me. After all, I'm Brittany Miller. Any boy would be grateful to be with me. Oh, well, he's ancient history anyway, and it was time to move on.

I really hate Mondays, especially when it's the first day of school. I crawled out of bed and made it to the bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth. I had just started to blow dry my hair when a knock come at the door.

I turned off the hair dryer and shouted, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Brittany," I heard the voice of my sister Jeanette. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now," I shouted through the door. "I'm trying to get ready for school."

"But it's important," she demanded.

Jeanette wasn't usually this forceful, so I thought that it must be important. "Okay, okay," I said and opened the door. She came in and sat down on the toilet seat. "Make it fast. I need to finish doing my hair."

"It's Eleanor," Jeanette said. I looked over at her to see that she had a worried look on her face.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed that she's been acting a little funny lately?"

"Like how?" I asked and returned to fixing my hair.

"Wel,l for one, she keeps disappearing and coming home late and not telling us where she's been. She's been humming stupid love songs, and now..."

"And now what?"

"Well, instead of making breakfast like she usually does she's baking cookies."

"What's weird about that? Eleanor is always baking something."

"Well, she baking her special oatmeal and raisin cookies with the macadamia nuts, and she shaped them into hearts."

"Hmmmm..." I thought for a moment. "That is weird." I turned back to Jeanette. "Don't worry, Sis. I'll talk to her, but I have a feeling this is because of a boy."

"A boy? Our Eleanor," Jeanette said. "She's never even been out on a date."

"Well, maybe she has and we just don't know about it. I think our little sister has a sweetheart, and if she does I want to know who it is. We can't have our little sister dating just anyone."

"I agree, but do you think she'll tell us?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know, but even if she doesn't I have ways of finding out." Jeanette just giggled which made me a little annoyed. "I guess you feel better now."

"Yes, Brittany, kind of," Jeanette said and finally rose off the toilet seat.

"Good, now get out so I can finish getting ready for school."

"Alright, but don't take forever," Jeannette said and left the bathroom. I shut the door hard and locked it.

**Jeanette's POV**

As I walked down the staircase I wondered how Brittany was going to find out Eleanor's secret. I guess I really shouldn't be worried, but Eleanor was our little sister. I just felt so protective of her.

I walked toward the kitchen to find Eleanor on the phone. "So do you want me to come over so we can walk to school together?" I heard her say. I stayed behind the doorway so she couldn't see me. "Okay, Teddy, I'll see you in a few minutes." I heard her giggle then hang up the phone.

I walked into the kitchen as that moment. "Ellie, how did your cookies turn out?"

"They turned prefect," she said. I saw the little wicker basket sitting on the table. She picked it up and practically flew out of the kitchen. "See you at school, Jeanette."

"Bye, Ellie," I said. I was in a daze at that moment. What was going on with Eleanor, and who was Teddy? That must be the guy she baked the cookies for."

I just stood there stunned. I didn't even notice when Brittany walked in. "Jeanette!" I finally heard her shouting at me. "What's going on?"

"What?" I finally said. "Oh, Brittany, I didn't notice you there."

"That's the problem, Jeanette. You never notice anything."

"Brittany, don't start with me. I'm worried enough about Ellie."

"What about her?" Brittany asked.

"She just flew out of here after talking to someone on the phone, someone named Teddy."

"Teddy?" Brittany said. "He sounds adorable, but I'll find out who he is. Let's go, Jeanette."

Brittany grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room heading for the front door. "Wait!" I demanded. "We can't forget our books."

"Fine," she said.

I grabbed my blue bag and purse, while Brittany ran upstairs to get her stuff. It was the fastest I had even seen her move on a school day. Within minutes she was downstairs.

"Okay, Jen, let's go."

Somehow I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**Eleanor's POV**

I couldn't believe he called me this morning. I didn't think I would see Theodore until we got to school. I couldn't resist baking these cookies. I just hope he likes them. I crossed the street, hoping my sisters weren't following me.

It's not that I had something to hide, but Jeanette and Brittany could be a little over protective. I can understand why. We were living on our own for so long with no one to count on but each other. Since I'm the youngest I guess they think it's their job to protect me, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I just wished they would see that.

There I was walking up to the porch of Theodore's house. I hadn't even met his family yet. I wondered what they would think of me. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Besides we were only walking to school together.

I lightly knocked on the door and waited. Just then the door opened. A tall man with dark hair answered the door. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Theodore. I'm Eleanor Miller from across the street."

"Oh, hello, Eleanor," he said. "Come on in." I stepped inside and he led me into the living room. I sat down on the couch. "Just sit right here, and I'll go get Theodore."

"Thank you," I said and sat down. There was a bowl of candy sitting on the coffee table. I couldn't resist and took a piece. At that moment I saw a boy dressed in jeans wearing a red T-shirt with a giant yellow A printed on it. He came up to me smirking.

"Hello, there," he said. He put his hand up against the arm of the couch and leaned towards me. "And you are?"

"Eleanor Miller," I said. He was really making me uncomfortable. I think he was flirting with me. "I'm waiting for Theodore."

"Oh, he's my brother," he said. He straightened up just then. I could see him blush a little which made me laugh. "So how do you know Theodore?"

"Oh, we met in the park a few days ago. He bought me a hot dog."

"Oh, really," he said. "I'm Alvin. Theodore's incredibly awesome brother."

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Teddy told me all about you," I said and kept laughing.

"Teddy?" he said out loud. "Oh, okay, then you must be the one he been talking to so late at night when he thinks no one is listening."

I know I was blushing at the thought of his brother knowing what we were saying. Now, I was really nervous. At that moment I just wanted to run out the door. Thankfully I saw Theodore coming towards us.

"Eleanor," he said, lighting up.

"Hi, Theodore," I said. "I was just talking to your brother over here."

"And what was he saying," Theodore said, getting defensive. He looked straight into Alvin's eyes. I was thinking that if looks could kill... I thought it would be good if we left right then and there. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure, Ellie," he said and took my hand as I stood up. We walked swiftly to the door and walked out. "Bye," I said as we left. "Nice meeting you." When we were half way down the street I asked. "Theodore, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that Alvin has to get up in my business all the time. I don't need advice from the so called 'Love Doctor.'" I giggled at the statement. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, but it seems to me that he could use some advice from you."

"I just wish he would get a girl of his own, and then he wouldn't have time to meddle in my life."

An idea just popped into my head. "I got it," I said. Theodore looked over at me confused. "I have two sisters, so maybe we could fix him up, Simon too. That way Brittany and Jeanette would leave me alone."

"Sounds like a good plan," Theodore said. "So how do we do it?"

"Let's set them up on the blind date."

"That might work. Brittany's been moping around even since Justin dumped her. I think she might like Alvin."

"That might work. Since Alvin's girlfriend dumped him, he's been more annoying than usual. But what about Simon? Do you think he would go for Jeanette?"

"There's only one way to find out," she said.

"Okay, let's do it," he said, then looked over at the basket I had been carrying. "Ellie, what's that?"

"Oh, this," I said. I had almost forgotten about it. "They're just some cookies I baked. They're for you."

"Cookies," he said excitedly as I handed him the basket. He reached in and picked up one. He took a big bite. "They're yummy, Eleanor. Just like you."

"Oh, Theodore," I said holding onto his arm. "You're so sweet."

**Back at the Seville house...**

**Simon's POV**

"Hey, Alvin," I said as I came into the living room. "Where's Theodore?"

"He left for school already," Alvin said, "and with the mystery girl."

"So he really does have a girlfriend," I said. "So what's she like?"

"She's pretty, blond hair and blue eyes. I kind of flirted with her."

"You what?" I said in shock. "Alvin!"

"I didn't know," Alvin said. "Maybe that's why they both sprinted out of here. I feel like a heel."

"You should," I said and grabbed my school bag and walked towards the door. I looked back at Alvin. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said and picked up his bag and followed me out.

We walked to school in silence. I can't believe how stupid Alvin could be sometimes. Well, there wasn't anything I could do about. Alvin was Alvin.

We reached school before long. There was a ton of kids outside. I checked my watch and realized we had just made it. I took out my schedule to see where we were supposed to go.

"Come on, Alvin," I said and grabbed his arm. "Before we're late."

**Eleanor's POV**

Theodore and I walked down the hall into room 412. As we reached our classroom we walked in and sat down. "Theodore, I'm so glad we have to same homeroom."

"Me, too," he said. We looked at each other's schedules. "It looks like there only two classes that we don't have together. I hate those classes."

"And how do you know that?" I asked him.

"Because you won't be there," he said, looking at me adoringly.

"Oh, Theodore," I said and giggled.

At that moment I saw Brittany walk in with Jeanette trailing behind. "There you are," she said and came towards us.

"Hi, Brit," I said casually.

She just glared at me. "So who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Theodore," I said. "He's my... ah..."

"I know, Jeanette told me," Brittany said. "So this is the mysterious Teddy."

"Brittany, lay off," I said.

"I just want to know what kind of boy in hanging out with my sister."

"Brittany, leave her alone," Jeanette said as the bell rang.

Brittany and Jeanette took their seats as two boys ran into the room. One I recognized as Theodore's brother Alvin. I wondered if the other boy was Simon. He was tall with glasses wearing a blue turtleneck shirt and black corduroy pants. I thought to myself that he would be perfect for Jeanette.

Suddenly I heard Brittany shouting from behind me. "You!" She got up and walked straight up to Alvin. "What? Did you come to finish the job?"

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

"What's this about?" Jeanette asked.

"This is the jerk who tried to kill me the other day."

I saw Jeanette look over at Simon. "And he's the one that got me kicked out the library."

"Hey, I tried to apologize," the tall boy fired back at her. "But you wouldn't listen."

"And I'm not going to," Jeanette said and turned around and sat down in her seat.

"Same goes for me," Brittany said. She pointed at Alvin. "You and your buddy here just stay about from me and my sister."

"He happens to be my brother, psycho girl," Alvin said. "And if you think about it you'll see you're the one being unreasonable."

"I don't have to be reasonable," Brittany shouted back at him.

At that moment the teacher walked into the room. "Excuse me, but what is going on here? I could hear your shouting from all the way down the hall."

"Nothing," Brittany said and turned around and walked back to her desk.

"Good," the teacher. "Now everyone take your seats."

I looked over at Theodore and whispered, "I think we need to alter our plans a little."

"Or a lot," he said.

I had to admit that at the moment I had to agree with him.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Be here next when Brittany and Alvin and Simon and Jeanette are forced to spend time together. Will love bloom, or will it be all out war?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Welcome Wagon

**Chapter Four: The Welcome Wagon**

**Eleanor's POV**

I never remembered homeroom lasting this long. There was a great tension in the air, and I could tell straight off where it was coming from. Thankfully we didn't have to do wait too long before the bell rang. I was relieved and looking over at Theodore. I could tell he was too. I rose from my seat and started for the door.

"Oh, Eleanor," Miss Watkins, our homeroom teacher said. "I need to speak with you and your sisters."

"Alright, Miss Watkins," I said. "Theodore, could you wait for me outside?"

"No, problem, Ellie," he said and left the classroom.

"What was it, Miss Watkins?" Jeanette asked.

"First I want to say how happy I am that you all volunteered for _The Welcome Wagon_."

"Volunteered?" Brittany blurted out in a surprised tone. "But we didn't..."

"Yes, we did," I said hesitantly. I could see the steam rising in Brittany's face. "I didn't think you would mind, so I signed up all three of us."

"Oh, great," Brittany groaned. "So what do we have to do?"

"Well, it's very simple," Miss Watkins said. "You will all be assigned a new student, and your job is to show them around."

"Sounds good to me," Jeanette said.

"Alright," Miss Watkins said and looked down at her clipboard. She pulled out three note cards and handed one to each of us. "On this card is the name of the new student you're assigned."

"Oh, this is wonderful," I said excitedly. "I got Theodore Seville."

"Great," Brittany said. She didn't seem very enthusiastic about the program. She looked down at her card. "I got a boy."

"Who is it?" Jeanette asked, looking over at Brittany.

"Alvin Seville," Brittany said. "He sounds cute." I giggled a little. It she only knew.

"Mine is Simon Seville," Jeanette said. "They must be related."

"Yes, they are," Miss Watkins said. "Since you are all sisters I thought it would be fitting that you three should be the ones to show around the Seville brothers."

"Well, come on, girls," Brittany said with a sigh. Brittany left the classroom followed by Jeanette.

I was a little worried what they would do when they realized who these boys were. As I stepped outside I saw Theodore standing there waiting for me.

"That didn't take long," he said.

"No, Miss Watkins was letting us know about the new students we have to show around."

"Really," Theodore said, looking a little disappointed. "Who did you get?"

"You," I said giggling. He lit up when I said it. "And guess what," I added. "My sisters have to show around your brothers."

"Oh, no," Theodore said as we walked down the hall.

"What is it?" I asked, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"That just might be a disaster," Theodore said. "After the way they acted towards each other in homeroom."

"I say give them time, and they'll come around."

The bell just rang, and we entered our first class. I just kept wondering about Brittany and Jeanette. I hoped that is wouldn't the disaster Theodore predicted.

**Brittany's POV**

I can't believe my little sister would sign me up for something like this without telling me. Just who does she think she is? Oh, well. With any luck this assignment wouldn't be so bad. I wondered who this Alvin was. He did have a cute name, but I wasn't ready to get involved with some boy that I didn't even know.

I heard the bell ring, and I was still down the hall from English class. I wasn't going to be late, not on my first day anyway. I sprinted down the hall hoping to make it in time. That's when I saw that boy. It made me mad just looking at him.

I was about to enter the classroom when he stopped me. "Hey, psycho girl, are you following me?"

"No, you moron, you're the one stalking me," I said. Then I thought for a moment. Who would blame him if he was following me? I _was_ Brittany Miller after all.

"Who are you calling a moron?" he shouted at me.

The second bell rang, and I ran into the room. I took a seat in the back. Just then _he_ walked in. Miss Faulkner, our English teacher, approached him and whispered something to him. Then he looked over at me. I just wanted to die just then, because I noticed him coming straight for me. Oh, no, please, don't sit next to me. I closed my eyes tight trying hard to wish him away, but when I opened my eyes there he was. I looked over and saw that he wasn't even looking my way. Good, I thought, maybe I could get through this class without him talking to me.

"Alright, class, we'll come to order," Miss Faulkner said. "I want to welcome a new student. Alvin Seville. Please, stand up, Alvin."

I looked again and saw that he stood up. My mouth dropped open when I realized that he was the new student I had to show around. No, it couldn't be. I would just have to tell Miss Watkins that I couldn't do it. Wait a minute. I couldn't do that. Then I remembered something else. His last name was Seville, the same as the boy Eleanor was dating. Oh, I hated him even more now.

That was the longest period I ever had. All I wanted to do was get away from this guy, but how could I? I was the one who had to show him around.

The bell rang, and I just wanted to get away from him, but Miss Faulkner stopped me. She motioned for me to come to her desk. I lagged behind staying at my desk pretending to gather my things.

"Oh, Brittany," Miss Faulkner said in a sing song voice. That was so annoying. "Could you please come here?"

I picked up my books and purse and reluctantly walked over to her desk. "Yes, Miss Faulkner?" I knew exactly what she wanted. I glanced at Alvin who was smirking. I felt so queasy I thought I was going to throw up.

"I want you to meet Alvin Seville," she said. I looked straight at him. Wondering why I was being punished. Alvin, this is Brittany Miller. She'll be your guide."

"Nice to meet you," he said in a condescending tone. He took my hand, and I could see the arrogance in his eyes. "We're going to be best friends."

I just wanted to slap him right then and there, but Miss Faulkner rose from her seat with a big smile on her face. "That's wonderful," she said. "Now, you two kids run along."

I couldn't wait to get out of there. I walked swiftly out of the classroom and down the hall until I heard Alvin's voice. "Hey, Brittany," he said. I turned around and just glared at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Me," he said. "You _are_ supposed to be my guide."

"Fine," I groaned. "Let's go."

I took off down the hall with Alvin at my heel. All the while I was thinking. _What did I do to deserve this? _

**Jeanette's POV **

Second period was starting soon. Science, my favorite subject. I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed out. I still hadn't met up with Simon yet, but I was told we had our next class together. I wondered what he was like. I hoped we could be good friends. I didn't have many outside my sisters.

I entered the classroom and was elated to know that Doctor Tallen was to be our teacher this semester. He was my idol. I had read all of his papers on Botany, especially the ones on healing plants. I even tried a few of his techniques. They had all worked so far. I was successful in making ointments for minor cuts and bruises, and also minor infections. As far as I was concerned he was a genius. I felt it was a great honor to be studying under him.

I took my seat in the front on one of the long tables. The bell had just rung and most of the other students were filing in. I already had my books out and was doing some last minute reading. That's when I felt a shadow hover over me. I looked up and was shocked by who I saw.

"Hi," was all he said. He readjusted his glasses and held out his hand. "I'm Simon Seville, and you are?"

I was so nervous I started stuttering. "Ah... I-ah... it's Jeanette," I said, fidgeting with my books. "Jeanette Miller." He just smiled at me. He was Simon, I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. My hands were shaking just having him close to me.

He was that boy from the library, I told myself, the one that humiliated me. He was Simon, and I was supposed to show him around. How could I after what he did? At that moment I wished I was dead.

"Jeanette," he said and sat down in the seat next to me. He looked as nervous as I was. "I want to apologize for the other day."

"Oh," I said.

"I didn't mean to knock you down," he said in a soft voice. "It was an accident."

Seeing his sincerity, I just couldn't be so petty as to hold a grudge. "I know," I said. "I just overreacted. That's all. Things like that are always happening to me." Part of me was laughing at myself over the incident.

"Yes, me too," he said. "So I was told you were supposed to be my guide."

"I guess so," I said. He was making me so nervous, and I didn't know why.

The second bell rang and Doctor Tallen stood up and addressed the class. "Alright, people. Class will come to order."

My attention was solely on Doctor Tallen from then on. Every word he had said was like gold. I glared over at Simon who let out a yawn. I wondered what that was about. I paid it no mind and put my full attention on the lecture. His words rang happily in my ears.

Before I knew it the period was over. It was so disappointing. I could have listened to Doctor Tallen's lectures all day.

"Well, I hope the rest of my classes are this stimulating." I said as I rose from my seat and grabbed my books.

"What do you mean stimulating?" Simon asked. I could sense a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Once we were outside the classroom, I turned to him and said, "Do you have a problem with Doctor Tallen?"

"No," he said as we walked down the hall. "Only that his lectures are so juvenile and simplistic."

"How can you say that? Doctor Tallen is a brilliant man. I read all his books, and they're absolutely magnificent."

"Only for those with small minds," Simon said. "Anyone with any kind of intellect..."

"Are you calling me stupid, Simon Seville?" I fired at him.

"No, I..."

He made me so angry that I wouldn't even let him finish. "Simon Seville, you're... you're an insensitive jerk!" I walked off leaving him there. There wasn't many times when I acted like this, but now seemed like an appropriate time. As far as I was concerned I never wanted to see him again. He was still on my mind as I raced down the hall. The entire time I was thinking, _Why me?_

* * *

**That's the end of this one. Be here next time for another stimulating chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Making the Love Connection

**I haven't posted on this story in a long time, because frankly I forgot about it. Silly me. I can be such a ding-a-ling sometimes. Well, here's the next one. This story will be no more than ten chapters. The next one is written, but needs some editing. And next chapter after that is planned out. I just don't know how I'm going to end it.**

**Chapter Five: Making the Love Connection**

**Eleanor's POV**

"Thanks for walking me home, Theodore," I said, as he handed me back my books.

"Well, my house is just across the street, so it was no problem," he said.

"Yes, but you didn't have to carry my books," I said as we sat on the porch swing. "They weren't that heavy."

"But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you carry your own book," he said and took my hand.

"You got a point there," I said.

Just then Brittany came storming up the steps. She looked over at me, then at Theodore. "I never want to see or hear the name Alvin Seville ever again, or any other Seville. That includes you too, Mister." She pointed right at Theodore.

"Brittany, stop it right now," I said, standing up to her. I wasn't nearly as tall as Brittany, but I wasn't going to let her intimidate Theodore. "Whatever problems you have with Alvin, you're not going to blame Theodore."

"I know what that jerk did. It's all over school. I heard it for Sonya who heard from Sally who heard from Chelsea that that moron Casanova flirted with you!"

"So what, Brittany," Eleanor said. "Alvin didn't know I was Theodore's girlfriend. It was an honest mistake."

"Yeah, well, I don't want my little sister associating with a boy who has such a cad for a brother."

"You don't get to tell me what to do! If I want to see Theodore, it's none of your business."

"Fine!" Brittany shouted and stormed into the house. I plopped down in the seat next to Theodore. "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we'll have better luck with Simon and Jeanette," Theodore said looking hopeful.

"I hope so," I said. Then I saw Jeanette stomping up the walkway. I had never seen her so angry. Jeanette was usually the levelheaded one. When she reached the porch I don't think she even noticed Theodore and me sitting on the swing.

"I have never met a more insensitive jerk in my whole life," Jeanette grumbled. She was trying to open the door, but couldn't seem to get the door open.

"What happened, Jen?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Oh, Ellie, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I was talking about Simon Seville."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He implied that I was stupid," Jeanette said with tears in her eyes. She got the door opened at that moment and ran into the house.

I couldn't believe it, both my sisters were in a crisis over a boy, and here I was with the best boyfriend in the whole world. As much as I wanted to spend the afternoon with Theodore, my sisters needed me more.

"Theodore, I hope you don't mind, but I really need to go talk to my sisters. Can you call me later?"

"Sure," Theodore said. "And maybe I can do something to smooth things over. I can understand Alvin being a jerk, but Simon?"

"Well, I know this isn't your fault, but just do what you can okay."

"Okay, Ellie, I'll talk to you tonight," he said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

As he was about to cross the street he turned back to wave to me, and I blew him a kiss. I stayed on the porch and watched until he disappeared into his house.

When I finally walked into the house everything was quiet. There was no sign of Brittany or Jeanette. Then I heard some classical music playing upstairs. I assumed it was coming from Jeanette's room, because Brittany hated classical. I knew it was Chopin because Jeanette made me a CD. I would listen to it while I was cooking, and it really helped calm my nerves especially when I was making a complicated dish. Jeanette only listened to Chopin when she was really depressed. Had Simon hurt her that bad or was it something else?

I decided that I had to go see what was wrong with her. I walked up the stairs as fast as I could but still careful not to trip. I made my way to her door and knocked.

"Jeanette!" I called out her name. She had the music so loud I didn't think she could hear my calls. "Jen, please, open the door."

I heard the faint sound of footsteps coming towards the door and it slowly crept open. "Oh, Eleanor, I thought you would still be with Theodore."

"He went home, but he's going to call me later," I said as Jeanette opened the door enough for me to come in.

"I hope you two didn't have a fight," Jeanette said with a look on concern on her face.

"Oh, no, we're fine," I said as I said down on her bed. "I just thought you might need someone to talk to. You look upset."

"It's nothing it's just that Simon. He just… well he criticized our science professor, a man I looked up to. He said that only a person with a small mind would think he was brilliant. I guess I took it too personally."

"Sorry, Jen," I said. "Do you think he really meant it? Maybe he was just having a bad day or something…"

"No, this is the second time he humiliated me. I can't be friends with someone like that. I wish I could transfer schools just so I never had to see him again."

Jeanette popped back on her bed and lay down on her stomach burying her head under the pillow. "Jen, I have an idea that might make you feel better."

"What's that?" she said, peeking her head out from underneath the pillow and looking up at me.

"Well, I could make your favorite dessert tonight, raspberry chocolate fudge." She half smiled while turning away. "Come on, just you, me and Brittany. We'll pig out on sweets and bash boys all you want."

"Okay, sounds like fun," she said, as she picked up her book of poetry that she had beside the bed.

I got up off the bed and headed towards the door. "I guess I'll start dinner. Mom's working late tonight, so it will be just the three of us."

**At the Seville House**

**Theodore's POV**

As I walked through the door the house was eerily quiet. Then suddenly I heard heavy metal music playing. It sounded like it was coming from Alvin's room. I recognized it as Slayer. He only played that CD when our Dad was out of the house or he was really upset. I decided that go upstairs and see what was wrong.

As I reached his door I knocked loudly. "Alvin!" I called out, but the music was so loud he must not have been able to hear me. I noticed that the door wasn't locked so I let myself in. Alvin looked so funny dancing around and screaming to the loud music. "ALVIN!" I yelled to the top of my lungs much like our dad Dave did when he caught Alvin doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Suddenly he looked over at me standing in that doorway. He took his remote and turned down the volume a bit, "Theodore, I thought I told you to knock before you come barging into my room."

"I did knock, but the music was so loud you couldn't hear me," Theodore said. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what?"

"What did you do to Brittany?" Theodore asked walking up to Alvin. "I never seem a girl that mad."

"Yeah, that's because she's a psycho," Alvin said walking over to his stereo and taking out his CD. He put it back in the case and looked for something else to listen to.

"I don't believe that," Theodore said.

"Well, things were going okay at lunch time. I even offered to buy hers. I never saw a girl agree so quickly. Well, we sat down and talked for about ten minutes. I was started to think she was kind of cool, but then some of her "friends" came over and trashed me right in front of her."

"How'd they do that?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, somehow they found out that I was flirting with Eleanor this morning," Alvin said. "Oh, and about that, Theodore. I'm really sorry. If I knew she was your girl I…"

"Forget about it, Alvin," Theodore said. "Actually Ellie thought it was kind of funny, so no harm done."

"Not the way Brittany made it sound," he said. "She was talking like I was some kind of sex fiend."

Theodore laughed at that. "That is so funny," Theodore said, "but don't worry. Ellie said she would try to smooth things over with her. Could you please just try to get along with Brittany for Eleanor's sake?"

"Well, as long as she stays away from me, I would make any scenes."

"That's a start," Theodore said. "I'm going to go start dinner, and try to keep the music down. I'm making soufflé."

"Sure, Theo, whatever." Alvin put on his headphones and plopped down on his bed.

I headed for the kitchen already feeling the hunger pangs. I could sure go for some of Eleanor's cookies right now, but we eat them all at lunch. There was still some left over fudge in the refrigerator. That would hold me until dinner was ready. I cut myself a big slice and wolfed it down in a few bites. I poured myself a glass of chocolate milk to wash it down.

As I was gathering my ingredients for dinner I heard footsteps in the doorway. I looked over and saw Simon standing in there. "Hey, Theodore," he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Simon, you looked depressed," I said as I got out my mixing bowl.

"I am," Simon said. "I think I really screwed up with a girl at school, and now she hates me."

"Are you talking about Jeanette?" I asked.

"That's right," Simon said as he walked over to Theodore. "How did you know?"

"Well, I was at Ellie's today when Jeanette got home," Theodore explained. "Did you really call her stupid?"

"No, I, well, maybe, but I didn't mean it that way," Simon said. "She was just being unreasonable and wouldn't let me explain."

"Maybe if you apologized," Theodore suggested.

"I tried to, but she just won't listen," Simon said and walked to the door of the kitchen. "It would be much better if Jeanette and I stay away from each other. We're just incompatible."

With that, Simon left the kitchen. Things were worse than I thought. I expected Alvin to me unreasonable but not Simon. I walked over to the phone and dialed Eleanor's number.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice over the phone.

"Ellie, we have a problem," Theodore said.

"I know," Eleanor said. "My sisters are really upset, but I think I have a plan."

"Yeah," Theodore said. "What is it?"

"Let's set them up on a blind date, but we won't tell them with who. Then since we'll be coming along they'll be on their best behavior and won't make a scene. Then they can really get to know each other."

"I think it's a bad idea putting Alvin and Brittany together. They just might kill each other, and Simon and Jeanette I'm not so sure about."

"That's the beauty of it. We'll set up Alvin with Jeanette and Simon with Brittany. They can't object to that."

"Well, it might work," Theodore said. "Tomorrow we'll discuss the details, okay. Right now I have to get my soufflé in the oven."

"Mmmmm…. Sounds yummy," Eleanor said. "You'll have to make that for me sometime."

"Sure, Ellie, whatever your heart desires," he said which made her giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye, Ellie."

"Bye, Teddy Bear," she said before hanging up. He sighed at her last words. Eleanor had a way of getting right to his heartstrings and he liked it.

**Thanks for reading and remember to review. The next chapter Theodore and Eleanor set their siblings up on a blind date. Will there be love sparks or a complete disaster?**


End file.
